noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of events prior to the main story. Credit to d1r31. Unknown Point in History * Nobles appeared at an unknown point in history. (Chapter 108) Long time ago * A long time ago, nobles & others reigned supreme. (Chapter 141) * Long ago, humans worshipped Nobles as gods. (Chapter 190) * Agreement between Nobles & Humans which benefited humans who couldn't protect themselves. (Chapter 18) * Long ago there there was a large disturbance in the world. Lord orders two clan leaders (previous Kertia clan leader & Gejutel) to capture Frankenstein. (Chapter 190) ??? (830'+' years ago) * Lord gives earrings, offers Lord position to Rai - which he declined. (Chapter 177) 10 years later * The previous Lord offers Lord position & Ragnarok to Rai - which he declined once more. (Chapter 180) ???-1190 * Rai seals Frankenstein’s powers. (Chapter 133) * It was decided that the next Lord would be Princess. (Chapter 160) * Rai was close to the previous Lord and the six traitors. (Chapter 190) 1190 * 820 years ago Rai goes into hibernation. (Chapter 6) 1190-1510 * Nobles failed to find Rai, Frankenstein leaves Lukedonia to search on his own. He suspects someone to be involved in his masters disappearance. (Chapter 159) ** They start calling themselves Noblesse. (Chapter 101) ** Ragnarok hidden in temple after Rai had gone into hibernation and after Frankenstein sealed the mansion. 1470 * 540 years ago - Union finds Frankenstein's research journal. (Chapter 140) ~1510 * It is known that Rael has lived for at least 500 years. (Chapter 164) 1510 * 500 years ago - the previous Lord went to his eternal sleep. (Chapter 158) * The princess takes position of the Lord of Noblesse. * Traitors use excuses to avoid passing away with Lord. (Chapter 174) 1510+ * Traitors take advantage of confusion during transfer of power to the princess & betray noble society. (Chapter 174, Chapter 181) ** According to Gejutel: 'Lord, the sentimentality you show is what led the traitors to decide that you are not fit to be the Lord'. (Chapter 190) * Old Kertia clan leader leaves a partial soul weapon to Rael before following old Lord to his eternal sleep. (Chapter 172) 1610 * 400 years ago - Humans could barely protect themselves. (Chapter 165) ??? * Treaty made between Union & Noblesse. (Chapter 145) ** Treaty between the humans & the nobles had changed while Rai was in hibernation. Originally it was a treaty that benefited humans who couldn't protect themselves. But after a shift in power and the humans slowly becoming the dominating species, the nobles agreed amongst themselves not to hunt humans so as to avoid exposure. (Chapter 18) 1793 * Seira is 217 years old. (Chapter 164) 1811 * Regis is 199. (Chapter 164) 1880 * 130 years ago - Dr. Crombel finds an even better journal. (Chapter 140) ~1910 * 100+ years ago - Head of Loyard Clan & Gejutel's son returned to earth. (Chapter 158) ** Trap set by modified humans. (Chapter 164) ** Traitors somehow involved/responsible. (Chapter 190) * Seira has been a clan leader for over 100 years. (Chapter 158) 1986 * Tao gives his age as 24 years old. (Chapter 110) * Takeo is about as young as Tao. (Chapter 140) 1994 * Kids are about 16 years old. 2000 * 10 years ago - Rael placed on probation after throwing fit when Seira refused his proposal. (Chapter 163) 2007 * M-21 & M-24 haven’t seen Crombel in 3 years, they took on outside missions to avoid Crombel’s attention (Chapter 61) 2008 * 2 years ago – Shin Woo confessed to Yuna. (Chapter 156) 2009 * Around a year ago, Shark met a group of people who called themselves Noblesse, who, in the end, were on their knees pleading for their lives. (Chapter 114) (2009-)2010 * Building Rai woke up in was built 4 months prior, abandoned one month prior to his awakening. (Chapter 9) * A few days prior to Rai’s awakening the infected (who was still human back then) left the casket at the apartment building & no one else knew about this. (Chapter 11) 2010 * Rai wakes up. * Frankenstein is entering data about ramen experiment & states the year is 2010. (Chapter 154) * Rai finds Ragnarok within his own slumber shrine in Lukedonia. Category:Nobles Category:Union Category:Humans Category:Modified Human